The Small Stone
by AngelOfBlackBlood
Summary: Remus searches for the perfect anniversary gift and gets a brilliant surprise himself.


**Author's Note- The prompt used to write this was the resurrection stone but the story had to remain as fluffy as possible. **

The small stone was the perfect thing; it was small enough to be discreet but was still heavy enough to make the owner permanently aware of its presence. It was exactly what Remus had been looking for- all he now had to do was get the perfect silver chain to accompany it.

It had taken Remus some time to decide on what the perfect gift would be and he had nearly convinced himself he had made a horrible decision when upon entering the jewellery store he discovered that nearly everything sparkled and screamed expensive.

That wasn't what he had wanted; he needed something that didn't blind you by reflecting light and he needed it to say that he cared enough to think about what he bought.

After several attempts in different stores, Remus finally found the right chain and the right man to put the two pieces together. Now all he had to do was wait.

It was several hours later that Remus finally made it home- he had hidden the simple necklace and its box inside his jacket. Now all he had to do was keep it a secret from his wife for 24 hours, which was easier said than done.

The hours passed slowly and Remus began to question if he had actually bought the right gift or not. Perhaps she would have liked something that sparkled after all. But it was too late now.

The smell of fresh baked cupcakes wafted through the air of the small house and mixed with the waves of tomato and herbs emitting from the saucepans resting on the oven.

The original idea was for Remus to make a meal that he and Tonks could share together, but after a failed attempt at cooking steaks, which resulted in nasty black smoke, they decided to cook something simple together.

It had taken them some time to decide what to cook and even longer to figure out the best way to do it. Neither of them were very good at cooking but they were determined to not use magic, and eventually they had produced something not only edible but tasty.

The day had gone exactly to Remus's plan. They had gone out into the muggle world to experience some of the various attractions, and they had ended up at the zoo, arguing over whether the wolves or Remus would be quicker in a race.

The trip had been nice. Remus hadn't been sure that the zoo would be the right place to go for their 1st wedding anniversary but it had turned out perfectly.

Their eventful day out had been followed by a fluffy movie and relaxation on the sofa. Which had been followed by a fight with part of a dead cow.

But now they were finally sitting at the dining room table enjoying the meal they had worked hard to make. For the most part they ate in silence and shared small glances with each other over the top of their plates. Remus had ordered some of their favourite wine that they were both enjoying; he would have to remember to buy some more later in the week.

The wine reminded him of one of their first dates. They had gone out for dinner at a muggle restaurant and ended up insulting some important muggle. They had ended up getting kicked out and had laughed about it all the way home. It was one of Remus' favourite memories.

Tonks herself looked beautiful. Her hair was a sky blue that matched her eyes. She was wearing dark blue, and the candle in the centre of the table caused a flickering light to dance in her eyes.

After dinner and several kisses, Tonks presented her gift. Remus peeled the paper back from the thin gift and was faced with a photograph of a baby scan.

Confused Remus glanced up to find Tonks nervously smiling.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Remus questioned.

"If you think it means that I'm pregnant then you would be right." Tonks' nervous smile relaxed when she saw Remus's face light up. He closed the distance between them quickly and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Pulling away Remus glanced down to the small wrapped box he had been waiting to give to her.

"I can't help but feel that my gift can't live up to yours." Remus lifted his hand to gently scratch his neck as he once again questioned his choice of gift.

"I'm sure that whatever it is will be just perfect." Tonks' reassuring smile restored some of Remus's confidence in what he had bought and he built up enough courage to hand over the wrapped box.

Remus watched as Tonks tore into the paper with lighting like speed and quickly flipped the lid on the box.

Resting inside was the necklace Remus had gone through so much trouble to pick out.

"I mean, its not much but…." Remus' voice trailed off as he watched Tonks stare at the small black stone.

"It's perfect Remus." Remus felt a huge weight fall off of his shoulders as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's called a resurrection stone, something to do with an old story about three brothers."

Remus went on to explain why he had thought she would like it and Tonks sat and watched him talk, not really listening but happy to see how well he had responded to her news.

He fastened the gem around her neck and Tonks couldn't help but smile at his loving look. She knew he would make a brilliant dad. Leaning forward to steal one more soft peck, she also knew she had made the right choice marrying him.


End file.
